Through Glass
by BuffSlayer
Summary: Set in the fourth season of Buffy. Angel left Buffy but he goes to Sunnydale one last time and watches her through a window. From Angel’s POV. “Lyrical” fanfic, set to the song Through Glass by Stone Sour.


Title: Through Glass

**Title**: Through Glass

**Author**: BuffSlayer

**Fandom: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer

**Pairing**: Buffy/Angel

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: Set in the fourth season of Buffy. Angel left Buffy but he goes to Sunnydale one last time and watches her through a window. From Angel's POV. "Lyrical" fanfic, set to the song Through Glass by Stone Sour.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and co.

_  
I'm looking at you through the glass...  
Don't know how much time has passed  
Oh god it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting all alone inside your head_

There she was, right behind that window. The only woman he had ever loved. He could still feel her skin on his. He could still smell her perfume, mix of roses and vanilla. He could still see her dark green eyes, telling him stories of love and promises.

He had to leave her. He didn't want to but he loved her dearly so he chose to let her live a normal life; a life she deserved. But this didn't mean that he had stopped loving her. She was everything to him. She was the only woman he had cared for in his entire life and he had not seen her for a long time. It felt like forever to him.

But there she was, all alone in her room and sitting in front of her mirror, looking at her perfect face. He wanted so badly to make her know he was there. Just to hold her again in his arms, even if it was only for a second. But he knew, deep down, that he couldn't. He couldn't bear seeing her suffer, so he decided that he would only watch her through the glass.

_How do you feel? That is the question  
But I forget you don't expect an easy answer  
When something like a soul becomes initialized  
And folded up like paper dolls and little notes  
You can't expect a bit of hope_

He didn't know what she was thinking or feeling and it was driving him crazy. He used to be so close to her. He had always been there for her, in good times and bad. He was there, holding her and comforting her. He suddenly became sad. Water filled his dark brown eyes. The truth hit him like never before. He would never be with her, ever again. He knew that she needed to live a better life, and that meant sacrificing their love. Tears were rolling down his cheeks. He was looking at her, her face, her body, and everything fell apart. All the hope he had left vanished, leaving him alone with this unbearable feeling.

_So while you're outside looking in  
Describing what you see  
Remember what you're staring at is me_

Suddenly, something else hit him very hard. They couldn't be together anymore but he remembered that he was looking at her, in all her natural beauty. They had lived and shared so many things. He couldn't overlook the fact that they were so much stronger as a couple than alone. They both sacrificed their own life in order to live for one another. Memories of happiness began appearing in his mind. God, how much he loved seeing her at night, whether it was at the graveyard or somewhere else. The way she walked to him, looking at him with her bright eyes. The way she smiled before kissing him. She took his breath away every single time. He could still feel the feeling he felt back then. The shivers that were going up and down his spine, the softness of her beautiful red lips, the warmth of her body pressing against his own. He began to smile, realizing that he loved her and he always would. It didn't matter if they couldn't be lovers, as in the "couple" sense of the word. She would still be the woman of his life, she would still be as important to him as she has always been.

_'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
All I know is that it feels like forever_

He looked, through the glass, one last time. He smiled and he turned his back from the window. He walked and disappeared in the darkness; bringing with him her reflection.

She was still looking in the mirror but she felt something, deep down inside of her. She got up and cautiously looked outside. The only thing she saw was darkness. But she could swear that someone was looking through the glass.


End file.
